Hired Love
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Saw this on Tumblr and couldn't ignore it any longer. Gabriel hires a male dom for his virgin brother, Cas. Destiel, bondage, BDSM, rated m for a reason! *Bad review is bad*


Credit to Kripke for the characters, I get no profit from this, I do it for fun and reviews. Please rate and review!

"Gabriel?" Dean asked, meeting golden eyes. A devillish grin greeted him.

"That's me. You the one for my brother?" the smaller man cocked his head.

"Castiel?" he recieved a nod, and was led upstairs to a modern-looking apartment.

"Gabriel, what ..." blue eyes landed on the dom, and the words stopped abruptly. Dean felt heat curl in his stomach as he got a proper look at the smaller, dark-haired man with his pale skin and electric eyes.

"Happy birthday, Cas," Gabriel slipped away, chortling as Dean tossed his tie aside and approached the obviously-nervous sub in a predatory way.

"Birthday, hmm? What'd you wish for?" he murmured, lips brushing Cas's ear. A sharp intake of breath betrayed how much of a virgin this gorgeous man was. "I'm Dean."

"I didn't ... wish," the smaller man managed. Dean grabbed him by the throat, forcing him to look up into smoldering green eyes.

"Well, for my birthday, I wished for a sub. Guess I finally got lucky," his lips met the younger man's in a fierce kiss, his tongue sweeping into Cas's mouth. The younger man opened up blindly under his onslaught, hands on Dean's waist and digging in slightly.

"Strip," Dean's voice was low, compelling, and Castiel didn't hesitate, tossing his button-up shirt aside. He shivered in the cool air of his apartment, but then he didn't feel cold at all when a green-eyed gaze swept over him, burning and approving, giving Cas the courage to kick his trousers and boxers away. Dean moistened his lips.

"Do you object to hand-cuffs? Toys?" he asked.

"No toys, please," Cas blushed.

"But you have a bondage kink, don't you?" Dean clapped his hands, delighted. "You'd love to be cuffed up, bound, gagged, my little whore ..."

A moan fell from those full, soft lips at that sinfully-hot voice, and Cas shivered. Naked, beautiful and very, very desperate. Dean was going to have fun with this one.

He turned his back to the sub and pulled something out of the bag he'd dropped. Once he was satisfied, he turned to the sub.

"Come here," he ordered and Cas obeyed. He let him strap him into the leather binds that hung from his door-frame and would hold him in place. A quiver of fear joined the arousal that burned hotter than all the flames of Hell, but Cas ignored it- Dean wouldn't force him into anything.

A light slap landed on his ass and Cas sucked in a sharp breath, enjoying the shock of pleasure-pain that spiked through him. His cock was achingly hard now.

"Dean," he whined.

"What, gorgeous?" the dom asked, biting and sucking at his neck and pressing his naked body against the bound sub's.

"Please ..." Cas moaned. Another slap, harder this time, landed on his backside, marking it red.

"_I'll _decide when we start, not you," that growl didn't help the sub in the slightest, and he groaned. "Such an eager little whore, aren't you? Desperate for me, my cock ..."

Dean pressed his dick against the curve of that perfect ass, and the smaller man tried to push back against him. His arms were in leather bracers that matched the leather straps around his waist, mostly keeping him in place. He couldn't move his arms, but he could move slightly back or forwards.

"Yes!" Cas gasped. "Yes, I'm your whore, your slut. Let me suck you, Dean, please ..."

He was tempted. The dom was tempted to untie the younger sub and grant him his wish. But no, this was_ his _game. Another slap to that reddening ass and Cas jumped, a moan falling past his lips.

Dean pressed against the blue-eyed angel's back, his dick against his ass and lips at his neck. His hands gripped Cas's waist, hard enough to bruise, and Cas groaned, trying to grind back.

Dean bit a trail down his back, marking up that pale, perfect skin, and relishing in every pleasured whimper that fell from the younger man's lips. When he reached that ass, he tongued Cas's tight hole.

For the sub, breathing was a thing of the past - he was panting now, unable to stop himself from trying to push closer to his master's talented tongue. Steadying hands stilled him, and the whine of disappointment surprised the blue-eyed man - was he _that _needy? Dean just smirked, as the hole opened up under his careful attentions. He slipped a single lubed up finger into the smaller man, and Cas gasped, writhing against his bonds. Oh fuck, Dean was going to have so much _fun_.

He crooked his first finger, and the sub keened as his master brushed his prostate. The second finger hit it dead on, and Cas bit at his already-swollen lips.

"Master!" he shrieked as a third finger slid into him. Dean pressed a tender kiss to the top of his spine, followed by a sharp bite that would _definitely _mark up. Good, he thought possessively. _My _sub, no one else's.

"Master, please ..." the sub was desperate for _more_.

"Oh, no," Dean purred. "By the time I fuck you, you're going to _need_ me, think you'd die without me ..."

Dean stalked around to the front of his little sub, his lips rough and demanding as they pressed against slightly-chapped ones. Cas opened up willingly, desperate for anything that his master would give.

"I'm going to let you down," Dean breathed, unbuckling the binders and setting his angel free.

"Master, please, give me permission ..." Cas whispered, eyes on Dean's lips.

"Yes," as soon as the larger man answered him, the younger was in his arms, legs around his waist and arms winding around his neck. This new position made Dean to moan and grind against the perfectly-built sub, but this still his game. So he tightened his grip on the blue-eyed angel, and his nails dug into the smooth skin of his back. A shocked gasp passed bruised and swollen lips, and Cas's back arched into his master. Dean bit his lip, head falling against the smaller man's shoulder to bite and kiss at all the sweaty skin that was _his _to mark.

Dean grabbed him and _shoved, _sending the sub sprawling on the wooden flooring, but Cas spread his legs as he fell, turning the 'punishment' into a visual _feast_. Dean was probably the most desperate he'd ever been in his _life_.

"No, when we're done, you're going to come just from me entering you," Dean growled. "But then you're going to ride me like the horny little slut you are. Then I'm going to pound into you against the wall, anywhere I want, because I _can_."

"Oh, god, Master, _please ..." _that desperate moan ... jesus christ. Dean noticed the way the sub was _writhing_, needy, and realised he was already where he wanted him at that point.

"Up," Dean ordered, and Cas got to his feet. Flushed, sweaty ... the scent of sex already filled the air. "Lie on the counter, spread your legs."

Eagerness showed itself on Cas's face as he sat on the kitchen-counter, legs spread and hanging over the edge. Dean settled between them, their tongues swirling in a desperate kiss as he pushed in.

Cas _screamed _and, just as the dom had promised, came with a howl of _MASTER! _Dean began to thrust into him, and Cas's legs wrapped around his waist, driving him deeper. Dean growled, his arms locking under the sub and picking him up, only to slam into him against the wall. He bit and sucked at his neck, and Cas shrieked into each thrust as the dom slammed into his prostate without mercy.

Then Dean sank down the wall, lying underneath the sub. Then he got the hint, and began to ride him, kneeling up so Dean was barely inside him before sinking back down his length, grinding his hips as he went.

"Master!" Cas keened as the dom's hand closed on his now-hard dick and he came again. The knowledge that _he'd _done that to the sub sent Dean roaring over the edge, and he relaxed against the floor, the smaller man cradled in his arms.

"Holy shit," he panted.

"Good for you, too?" Cas asked shyly.

"The best," Dean chuckled, sliding out of the sub.

"Are you going to leave now?" Cas looked sad. The dom's heart froze.

"D-do you wnat me to?" he felt embarassed that he'd imagined something more than a hired fuck.

"No, stay," Cas curled into him. "Be my master."

"Yes, my little whore," Dean brushed the sub's dark hair back from his sweaty forehead. The younger man shivered, biting at his lips. "You like your nickname that much, huh?"

"Oh _yes_," Cas smiled slightly.

"Good," Dean curled protectively around him as they were dragged into sleep, still lying on the cold wooden flooring.


End file.
